Moving Out
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry has to tell his parents he is moving out and moving in with his lover, and the question everyone is asking is: Just who is Harry's lover and why is he so worried about telling them who it is? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This story has just two chapters.**_

_**Warnings: Light malexmale, mpreg. It is after the war and Harry still went on the run with Ron and Hermione, but no-one died, even James and Lily are still alive.**_

_**Summary: Harry has to tell his parents he is moving out and moving in with his lover, and the question everyone is asking is: Just who is Harry's lover and why is he so worried about telling them who it is?**_

_**A/N: A big thank you to marksmom, Cathcer1984 and Forevercullen with this fic. Without marksmom this story wouldn't have been posted, without Cathcer1984 how everyone found out who Harry is with would have been crap (lol) and without foreverculen, you wouldn't have had a fluffy ending. Thank you to all three of you, you are all amazing x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth, wiping his sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans. _He could do this. It was just three words, nothing scary about it. Besides he was nineteen now, his mum and dad had to expect it happening sometime right?_

"Harry please stop pacing, you're making us dizzy."

Harry sat down in the chair next to the sofa where his mum and dad sat. "What did you want to tell us son. You know you can tell us anything."

"Really dad?"

"Of course son."

"I'm moving out." Harry finally said it. After days of trying to tell his parents he finally did it.

Lily grabbed her son's hand. "Harry no." she said as James stood up and began to pace as Harry had.

"Yes mum."

"Where will you go son?"

Harry looked at his dad. _Here it comes._ "I'm moving in with my b- friend."

James narrowed his eyes. "Liar. Harry who are moving in with?"

"I told you. A friend."

Harry looked at his mum when he felt her thumb move across the top of his hand. "Harry please. You know you can tell us."

Harry sighed. "My boyfriend mum."

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Lily asked, sounding shocked. Her and James knew that their son was gay and they was supportive when he came out to them but they didn't know he had a boyfriend that was serious enough for them to live together. "Mum I love him."

"It's serious then son?" James asked looking at his son.

"Yes dad. You are both alright with this aren't you?"

"Of course we are son. It has just come as a bit of a shock. We didn't even know you were seeing anyone and now all of a sudden you are moving in with him."

Harry smiled weakly at his dad before turning to his mum. "Harry you can't move out I have only just got you back. Do you know how I was when you went off for a year with Ron and Hermione?"

"Mum that was different, you didn't hear from me to protect everyone from safety as we was all hunting for Horcruxes. You knew I was alright though as Severus told you after he left us the sword."

"But that was six months after you just disappeared."

"Mum I was on the run then. Now I am just moving into a different house. You will still see me."

"Everyday."

"Lily you can't expect to see him everyday. Our son is growing up. You can't wrap him up in cotton wool."

Just then the floo went and in walked Severus Snape. "I wanted to drop Lupin's potion off here for him." he said as he graciously stepped out of the floo, vial in hand.

"Ah Severus." Lily said, standing up to greet her friend, taking the potion from his hand and handing it to her husband. "Please talk some sense into Harry."

"Why?"

"He has just told us that he is moving in with his boyfriend. I didn't even know he was with someone. Did you?"

"How would I?" Severus asked before looking at Harry. "You are going out with someone?"

"Yes. I have been with them since Christmas in my sixth year."

"Since you was sixteen?"

"Mum nothing happened apart from kissing and holding each other until I turned seventeen." Harry confessed, turning red. He couldn't believe he was talking to his parents about this, especially with Severus stood there who had a smirk plastered to his face.

"How could you have slept with him on your seventeenth birthday. You was at the burrow. We all was."

"I uh-" Harry cleared his throat. "I kinda snuck out."

"Harry there was a war going on. We did all that to protect you and you snuck out to see your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry mum but I wanted him to be my first and hopefully my only. We had been waiting six months, I couldn't wait any longer, the day I became of age I went to him." Harry turned to his dad. "He wanted me to go back to the burrow but I refused, so it wasn't all him. He caught my eye, I did the chasing, he refused but I wouldn't give up."

"Sounds like your dad with me at school love."

"He was your first? Irresponsible."

"Severus he was on our side. I knew that I was safe with him."

"Two horny seventeen year olds. Anything could have happened." James said, shaking his head at his son.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, he is older than me."

"How older?"

"A bit."

"Define bit."

"Well he was still at Hogwarts when I was there."

Lily relaxed a little. "Well at least it is only a couple of years."

"Don't be too sure Lily. When he said his boyfriend was at Hogwarts when he was there that could mean he was starting his seventh year when he was starting his first year."

"Way to worry your wife when she was starting to calm down Potter."

"Oh shut it Snape."

"Look I am not moving in with him yet anyway."

"When are you then?"

"I am off for a week with Ron to support him as the Chudley cannons are to play. If they win this match they are in the final. I will only be gone for a week and then I will be back."

"To pack and then leave."

"Who is it that you are with then Harry?" asked James.

"Don't answer him Harry."

"Remus, Sirius what are you doing here?"

Sirius let go of Remus' hand and hugged Harry. "I came to say bye to pup."

"Wait a minute Sirius, Remus you just told Harry not to tell us who his boyfriend is. Do you know?"

"Of course I know. It is the werewolf in me. Whenever I see him all I can smell on him is Harry."

"Remus please, we are not ready."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Don't worry about it pup. I won't tell."

"You will!" Sirius, Lily and James said in unison.

"No he won't. We are not saying anything until we are ready." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Until I talk with my boyfriend and we make a decision then no-one will know."

"Why are you so against us knowing Harry love."

"Because mum, you won't know what to do, Dad you will go crazy and Sirius will side with dad. Obviously Remus don't mind but Sirius and you dad will flip at him for knowing and not telling. And Severus will find it funny."

"Why would I find it funny?"

"Because even though you all know him, you know him more." Harry walked to the kitchen door. "So I am going to leave all of you here and get packed."

* * *

When Harry left the room and went upstairs, Severus laid a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. "Harry is nineteen Lily. He can look after himself now. Surely his actions during the war showed you that if he got through that then him living with his boyfriend will be no problem. Look I need to get going. I just came to drop Remus' potion off before I got back to work." Severus took the potion back off James and handed it to Remus who took it from him with a smile in thanks.

"Don't you miss teaching Severus?"

"No I don't. I have my own shop. Help the ministry from time to time and have no brats to teach." Severus said goodbye with a nod of his head and left via floo.

* * *

Harry came downstairs ten minutes later with a holdall bag over his shoulder. "Right then I haven't got to be at Ron's until this evening so I am going to spend the afternoon with my boyfriend before going." Harry hugged his parents and Sirius and Remus before leaving.

"You are going to tell me who pup is seeing Remy." Sirius said as soon as Harry had left.

"No I won't. Who Harry sees is up to him, he seems happy and in love with him so leave him to it. Anyway it is not my secret to tell."

"You will tell me Remy or I will withhold sex."

At this Remus started to laugh along with James and Lily. "Siri in our relationship you are the impatient one. I hate the full moon because of what I go through and you hate it because it means three days without sex so forgive me if I don't take your threat seriously."

* * *

Harry let out a content sigh as he laid his head on his lover's chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll only be gone for a week." came the reply.

"I know. But since I have met you and more importantly since we have been together the longest I have gone without seeing you is two days."

"I didn't see you when you went off to search for horcruxes."

"I know. That was the hardest, not knowing where you were or if you had been hurt or-"

"Shh." his lover soothed as his arms tightened themselves around Harry. "We both miraculously made it through the war."

Harry kissed the chest he had been leaning on near the left nipple and pushed himself up so he was facing his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry." his lover answered before attaching his lips to Harry's neck, rolling them both over. "Oh I am going to miss this." Harry breathed, gasping when he felt his lover's cock digging into him.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Ron." Harry apologised as he stumbled from Ron's fireplace.

"That's alright mate. Were you with-"

"Yep. I am going to miss him."

"Really?"

Harry laughed. "Yes Ron."

"Have you told your mum and dad you are moving out."

"Yep."

"How did they take it?"

"They were shocked at first. They didn't even know that I was with anyone."

"Why don't you just tell them who you are with? They are going to find out sooner or later when you both move into your new house. You know what your mum is like. She is like mine. Once she finds out where you live she will always be popping over hoping to catch either one of you and you wouldn't want her finding out how I did do you?" Ron said, shuddering at the memory.

Harry laughed at his friend. "That was your own fault. You was that determined to find out who it was. You knew we hadn't seen each other all day so it was pretty obvious what we would be doing."

Three days into his trip with Ron. Harry was surprised to see the redhead already awake and dressed, eating breakfast. "You're up early."

"Yeah thanks to Hedwig here. She woke me up with a continuous tapping. It's from loverboy."

"If he heard you say that you wouldn't be breathing now."

"That I wouldn't. Luckily he is not here. Anyway. I saw how long the letter was and decided I might as well shower and dress before you get up. Every morning he sends you a letter and I don't know what he puts in it but straight after your sleeping bottoms are tented and you have to have a cold shower and I do not want to have my shower straight after you when it is obvious why you needed one in the first place."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two will be up within two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This story has just two chapters.**_

_**Warnings: Light malexmale, mpreg. It is after the war and Harry still went on the run with Ron and Hermione, but no-one died, even James and Lily are still alive.**_

_**Summary: Harry has to tell his parents he is moving out and moving in with his lover, and the question everyone is asking is: Just who is Harry's lover and why is he so worried about telling them who it is?**_

_**A/N: A big thank you to marksmom, Cathcer1984 and Forevercullen with this fic. Without marksmom this story wouldn't have been posted, without Cathcer1984 how everyone found out who Harry is with would have been crap (lol) and without Forevercullen, you wouldn't have had a fluffy ending. Thank you to all three of you, you are all amazing x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into Harry's house laughing and joking. "Well congratulations mate. I knew you would make it to the finals. I kept telling you that."

"And you was right as always." Ron laughed, earning a clap on the back from Harry.

"Come on let's get a drink. I want to sit five minutes before unpacking."

"Unpacking it all to pack it all up again. Why bother."

"Because they need to be washed Ron."

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight in front of them. Lily was sat at the table in tears, Hermione was sat next to her, holding her hand and biting her bottom lip, looking up at Harry when he walked in.

James was standing behind Lily, leaning against the kitchen counter along with Sirius and Remus. "What's wrong?"

"It's Severus. He went to do a job for the ministry. He had to check this lab out, a few minutes after he entered it blew up. The aurors couldn't get in touch with his partner so they came to me and told me."

Harry stood frozen to the spot unable to move. Lily stood up and rushed over to her son, crushing him in a hug. "I can't lose my best friend Harry." she sobbed on to Harry's shoulder.

"They said they are searching through the rubble and will let us know as soon as they know anything." Remus informed Harry.

James moved over to his wife and pulled her away from their still shocked son and moved her into his arms. James looked closely at his son. Even though he still didn't get along all that well with Severus, Harry did and got to know him more for Lily's sake.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm um...I'm going to go and unpack and shower."

Hermione stood up and moved over to Harry and took his bag from him and handed it to Ron. "We will unpack for you Harry whilst you shower." she said and guided Harry from the kitchen, following Ron up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind them all, Harry fell back against the door and slid down it, taking his glasses off he dug the base of his palms against his eyes before moving his hands up. Burying his fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly.

Hermione crouched down in front of her friend, tears in her eyes at the sight of him. "Harry?"

Harry looked up with red, bloodshot eyes. "I can't lose him Hermione. I can't live without him, I just can't."

"Harry." Hermione soothed, pulling her best friend close.

"He always tells me when he does missions for the ministry, why didn't he tell me? He has been sending me letters every day whilst I have been with Ron, why didn't he tell me?"

"He knew you would come back to him Harry and he wanted you to enjoy your week with Ron."

Harry jumped when a loud knocking sounded at the door. "That will be an auror Harry. When Lily got told he said he will be sending an auror every hour to update her on what they know."

Harry jumped again when he heard his mum squeal. "Severus! You're alright!"

Harry shot up so quickly he made Hermione jump, making her stumble back into Ron's arms as he caught her. "Severus."

"Harry no." Ron said when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Your parents and Sirius and Remus are downstairs this is not how you wanted to tell them all." he warned.

But Harry wasn't listening, he opened his bedroom door and bounded down the stairs ignoring Ron and Hermione telling him to calm down.

Harry neared the bottom of the stairs and saw Severus stood in front of the door, with a few cuts and bruises, looking a little worn but other than that, alright. "I saw what was about to happen so I apparated out of there just in time. I explained to the aurors and they told me they were to come and tell you Lily so I decided to save them a journey and come myself."

"Severus!"

Severus looked to his right and only just opened his arms in time as Harry jumped the bottom two steps, throwing himself at Severus, his arms going around his neck, his legs around his waist as peppered Severus' face with his kisses. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I lost you."

"I'm afraid you are stuck with me a while longer love."

Harry laughed. "That's fine with me."

"Harry mate."

Harry froze at Ron's voice, suddenly remembering that he and Severus were not alone. He slowly unwrapped his legs from around Severus and placed his feet firmly on the ground but kept his arms around his lover, only moving them down a little as he turned to see a smiling Remus, an amused Hermione who was shaking her head, a worried looking Ron, his mum who was beaming, and his dad and Sirius who blinked, coming out of their shock before lunging forwards.

Remus and Lily moved quickly and held their husbands back whilst Harry let go of Severus and stood in front of him, protectively. "Severus wipe that smirk from your face."

Remus frowned. "How did you know he was smirking Harry?"

"Because I know him better than he knows himself."

Lily faced James. "If you even think about moving towards Harry and Severus I am withholding sex." she threatened.

"That goes for you as well Sirius." Remus warned.

Both James and Sirius scoffed but remained still. "Good. Now let us all go and sit down and it can all be explained." Lily said, turning and pushing her husband into the living room.

Harry and Severus being the last to enter, Severus sat down and pulled Harry down on to his lap. Harry looked at his dad. "In case you or Sirius get any ideas, you have to get past me to get to him."

"So Severus is the one you love and who you are moving in with?"

"Yes mum."

"Oh but this is...ugh there isn't even a word for what this is. Harry you are nineteen, he is thirty nine, he is old enough to be...well...me."

"Dad age doesn't bother me. Apart from Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna, people still see me as a kid who needs to be told what to do and how to do them or wanting to go out with me so they can have their picture in the paper. Severus doesn't dad. Severus sees me for me and loves me for me and that is exactly what I want, he doesn't treat me special because I fought and killed Voldemort. He treats me as his lover, treats me and acts around me how you and mum are. Just a couple in love."

"Harry it is still wrong. You said you have been with him since you was sixteen that means a thirty six year old man was dating a sixteen year old."

"Sirius I already told you. Severus caught my eye, I did all the chasing, I wouldn't take no for an answer. Severus wouldn't even kiss me, he admitted that we were together but that was all. I initiated the first kiss and kiss and hold one another is all we did until I turned seventeen."

Harry sighed and laced his fingers with the potion master. "Mum, Remus, I know you are happy for us-"

"Oh I am Harry. I had been bugging Severus that he should have someone in his life. When he first told me he had someone I didn't believe him. I just thought he said that to get me off his back, but I saw the change in him, how happy he was. I am just happy you have found each other love. The age doesn't bother me. You both love each other and that is all that matters."

"Thank you Lily. I will admit that one of the main reasons I kept turning Harry away was because he was my best friends son."

Harry smiled and raised his hand and kissed Severus' before looking at his dad and Sirius. "I know I don't need your permission or blessing as I am of age. But I love Severus and I am going to move in with him and some day marry."

"As Harry said. We don't need your permission or blessing, but I know it would mean the world to Harry if you gave it."

James sighed. "You have my blessing Severus."

"What? James?"

James held his hand up to silence Sirius. "As I was saying. You have my blessing Severus. But know this: if my son turns up here at any point or I catch him crying over you hurting him I will be coming after you along with Sirius here. And I would gladly spend the rest of my life in azkaban for your murder."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah that sounds fair. You have my blessing."

"I would rather die than harm one hair on my love's head."

Harry smiled and moved further back into Severus' hold.

"And you thought telling them all would be bad." Ron said, breaking the silence making everyone laugh.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Ron and Hermione headed over to Lily and James' and met Remus and Sirius already there, waiting.

"Any idea why we have to all arrive at Harry and Severus' together?"

"I thought it would be better if we did." Lily said standing up and tucking the chair back under the kitchen table. "I know Harry said it doesn't matter when we arrive as the BBQ can be started at any time, but if we arrive together it will be better."

"What do you think the news is that they have to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Sooner we get there the sooner we find out." Hermione smiled, pushing her husband towards the floo.

* * *

All six of them stepped out of the floo, one couple at a time and they stared around the room. "They finally filled in that last shelf then." James said as he walked over to the corner of his son and husband's library along with Sirius who laughed when he read the titles of the books. "This must be Angel's shelf. All storytelling baby books." he said.

All six adults turned when they heard Harry shout 'Severus come quick'. All six hurried from the library on the ground floor and hurried over to the sitting room where they heard Harry's voice.

Lily opened the double doors and they all stopped at the sight in front of them.

Severus and Harry were sat on the floor with about six foot between them. Harry was holding on to their thirteen month old daughter with Severus holding his arms out.

"Go on sweetheart, go to papa."

Angel slowly wobbled out of her daddy's arms and as quick as she could, walked over to Severus, grabbing his arms as soon as she could.

"Well done darling. Papa is so proud." Severus said, picking his daughter up, stroking back her black, neat locks and kissing her forehead. Severus was just thankful that Angel didn't inherit her daddy's messy hair.

"Were those her first steps?"

Harry stood up and smiled along with Severus who was holding Angel, with his right arm around her middle as her back was against his front so Angel could see everyone in the doorway. "Nan nan." she babbled, out stretching her arms towards Lily who beamed and walked over, taking her granddaughter from her papa's arms.

"What is this news then Harry?"

"Don't you want to start the BBQ first?"

"No pup, you wanted to tell us the news, you just used an excuse for a BBQ."

Harry laughed at Sirius and nodded before moving over to his husband who gathered him in his arms. "I am twelve weeks pregnant."

Lily quickly passed Angel to James and squealed as she moved over and hugged both Severus and Harry. "Oh I am going to be a grandma again. Congratulations to you both."

After everyone had congratulated them they set about getting everything ready for the BBQ.

* * *

It was later that night after Harry had put Angel to bed that he entered his bedroom. "Well Angel is down for the night now." he said and looked up when he got no answer and saw his husband in bed asleep.

Harry smiled and stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up he laid on his side and sighed. He was just about to close his eyes when he felt an arm snake around his middle and pull him back. "What are you doing over there?" Severus asked, placing kisses on the back of Harry's neck, his hand stroking Harry's stomach.

Harry moved his arm back and placed his hand on the back of Severus' head, keeping him in place as he kissed his husband slowly and passionately. "I do love you Severus." he whispered when he pulled back.

"I love you too Harry." Severus replied, pulling Harry even closer into his embrace.

* * *

The next morning when Harry sat on the sofa beside his husband with Angel on his knee. He held her small hands and placed them on his stomach. "Say hello to your baby brother or sister Angel."

Angel blinked a couple of times at her daddy before moving forwards, hugging her daddy's stomach close to her.

It was this image with Angel hugging Harry's stomach and Harry with the biggest smile on his face that had Severus silently thanking the man he loves for giving him the family he had always wanted.

Harry who seemed to know what Severus was thinking, smiled and kissed his husband. "Thank you Severus."

"What for?"

"For giving me everything I ever wanted."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
